


Thoughts of a Dying Demon

by kolbinski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbinski/pseuds/kolbinski
Summary: Zabuza's final thoughts as he lays dying on the Great Naruto Bridge
Kudos: 1





	Thoughts of a Dying Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Zabuza had done it.  
He'd destoryed the man who'd caused him and Haku so much pain. Now he fell down tasting the blood and the metal of the kunai in his mouth. They're both cold. It's no surprise to Zabuza that he's cold blooded like a snake. All his life he knew that he was a cold blooded killer. Ever since he'd destroyed all of those ninja back when he was a kid. He knew that his blood was as cold as ice. Which might have been part of why he and Haku had become such great friends. Even if Zabuza never showed it, he knew that Haku had always been more then his attack dog. He knew that he'd always been his greatest friend. Zabuza wishes now that he would have done more to protect Haku. Because losing him made his heart hurt more then the wounds in his back. He wished that he would have ducked in front of Kakashi's Lightning Blade. But, that would have gotten in the way of Haku's dream. Because that had been his dream all along, to protect Zabuza no matter what the cost was. And if Zabuza would have protected Haku, it would make him hate Zabuza. And that would've made Zabuza's heart ache even more.

Kakashi stood over him.  
He said things to Zabuza that were true. Things that Zabuza hadn't realized were true until that moment. Since Kakashi had a sudden burst of kidness towards Zabuza, he asked him to move him next to Haku. Because now, at the end of everything, that's where he wanted to be. Zabuza can now see that Haku's eyes are closed. They weren't closed when he'd died. Kakashi must have closed them. That made Zabuza think about what he might see in Haku's eyes if they were open. Would he see a secret hatred for him? A hatred that had been buried deep inside of Haku all of these years for making him his attack dog? Is that why people closed a dead person's eyes? So that they couldn't see hidden emotions that don't pop up until death. Maybe, but Zabuza knew that wouldn't be what he would see. Haku had been happy to be Zabuza's attack dog. To do whatever he wanted. The minute he'd looked at Haku on that bridge looking like a pathetic dog shivering in the winter, Haku had smiled. Now, Zabuza's only regret that he couldn't live in paradise in Haku.

It began to snow.  
Af first, Zabuza was a little surprised that it was snowing in the summer. But then he realized that it was Haku's tears. The tears of an ice ninja. Zabuza smiled and quitely told Haku not to worry about it. Because once he was in paradise, he wouldn't need Zabuza anymore. That because once he reached the place above the clouds, he'd live in enternal happiness, with the great memories they had. Darkness was coming to Zabuza. His time was almost up. But, before he died, Kakashi said that he could still live in Heaven with Haku. Even though Kakashi beleived that this was the truth, Zabuza knew it was a lie. And even if it was the truth, Zabuza knew that he deserved every bit of what he was going to get, so he didn't even try to find a way to Heaven. Zabuza now closed his eyes as death neared. And before he departed from the world, he whispered on last thing to Haku.

"Good bye my friend."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
